


Oh! I Was Murdered! Nothing Too Big.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Paranormal, M/M, OiHina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day two of OiHina week! Enjoy :D
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Oh! I Was Murdered! Nothing Too Big.

It was a normal day in the office, perfect for lazily rocking back and forth in your chair and stare at the ceiling. Oikawa was doing just that, with a sprinkle of "avoiding work" added on top. He was begging for a new case, or something remotely interesting than the regular "there's something haunting my house". He needed a _real_ investigation. And as if his groglily prayer was answered, Hanamaki waltzed into Oikawa's cubicle.

"Yo!" he said energetically, handing the brunette a packet of stapled paper. "We got an interesting case now.. Felt like forever since we had one like this. The last one was weird, to say the least. The grey-haired boy and black-haired boy? Yeah, those two! They had some sort of forbidden relationship going on and it was screwing up a shrine or whatever."

"Yes yes, I remember that one well," Oikawa said mumbly, skimming over the report Hanamaki just handed him. "Something's messing up a gym?"

"Apparently there's some orange-haired kid messing with the gym. The volleyball club there says the ghost is taking and moving around the balls, locking the doors before practice ends, and turning the lights off occasionally," Hanamaki explained, not that it mattered. The information was all in the packet. "They want us to go and check it out later this afternoon when the club practices."

"Sure sure, I have nothing else to do~," Oikawa handed the packet back to Hanamaki with a smile, leaning back into his chair with a stretch of his arms. "And it'll get me out of here before Iwa-chan discovers I'm avoiding work."

"You suck. You're almost as bad as Mattsun and I," Hanamaki joked.

"I would rather not be mushed in with your... Lives."

"Okay, that was mean. We've been in a _successful_ relationship for what, two years now? How long have your relationships lasted?"

"Wow okay, fine! So mean!"

\--

Oikawa packed up his equipment before hurrying out of the office building, Iwaizumi and Hanamaki following alongside him. Even though the reason why Oikawa agreed to this case was to _avoid_ Iwaizumi, the man ended up coming with him. How unfortunate. The ride to the school consisted of Iwaizumi berating Oikawa's shitty personality and his lack of motivation for work. Oikawa just shrugged it all off as if it were another day in the park.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived to the high school. Karasuno High School, to be exact. Oikawa remembered this high school quite well, and he never expected it to be haunted. Yeah, when he was still playing volleyball, he fought hard against the Crows, winning most rounds, but losing quite the handful as well. The equal rivalry his old school, Aoba Johsai, and Karasuno shared was something Oikawa held onto for motivation. 

Iwaizumi got out of the van first, taking out the microphones and black lights from the trunk while Hanamaki went to go tell the volleyball team, especially the coach, of their arrival. Oikawa got out of the van last, staring at the freshly painted outer walls of the building. His eyes drifted over to the gym, a smile growing across his face. Oikawa wandered over to Iwaizumi and helped with carrying the rest of the equipment to the gymnasium, thanking the coach for letting them work. 

"I want to say, let's keep the practice going," Oikawa brought up. The coach had gathered the members around the three investigators, introducing themselves respectfully. The first years, of which caught Oikawa's attention by their interesting demeanors, were named Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Kageyama carried a scowl everywhere he went, it seemed, while Tsukishima radiated sarcasm and pettiness. Yamaguchi was a nervous, shivering wreck the entire time Oikawa and his coworkers introduced themselves, clearly not good with new people. "If this ghost comes out whenever you're practicing, we'll have a better chance at catching it and hopefully letting it go."

"He has a point," the coach muttered, rubbing his stubble-covered chin with a groan. "Just tone it down so you don't destroy their equipment! Do some passing drills, butterflies, I don't care. Make sure it's _controlled_ and organized. I'll take you guys over to the ghost's "hotspot". Follow me."

The coach walked in front, taking Oikawa outside while Hanamaki and Iwaizumi set up the mics inside the gym. Oikawa noticed the fresh bouquet of flowers resting against the side of the wall, a picture frame leaning next to it with an orange-haired boy smiling brightly printed. The coach bowed to the small memorial, as did Oikawa nervously. 

"Hinata Shouyou," the coach started. "He was a third year when it happened.. He was just about to graduate too. He was our best player, you know. Remember the "Little Giant" from so long ago? That was Hinata."

"Oho?" Oikawa's interest perked even more. He had _played_ against the boy, in fact. How could he forget a kid with bright orange hair? "I remember him, actually. I used to play volleyball before my injury, and we played against him."

"What school did you attend?" the coach asked.

"Aoba Johsai. I hope their volleyball club is just as terrifying as my year was."

"Oh don't worry about them slouching. They've beaten us in all of the practice matches so far. We're just getting ready for the Prelims."

"I remember the Prelims fondly. We won against you guys..." Oikawa remembered back to his sport days, remembering seeing Karasuno trudge off the court with their heads low after their devastating loss... And remembering one loud child who declared war to Oikawa, the "Grand King", he called Oikawa. This brought a small chuckle and a fuzzy feeling to Oikawa's chest. "Ended up losing in the Spring though."

"I remember when we went to Nationals after our "fall"," the coach laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Beating Shiratorizawa was the greatest hurdle we'd ever jumped over."

Oikawa nodded along, only to remember how he so wished to reach nationals. His heart stuttered for a moment when the lights shut off, boys shouting their concerns again when the door to Oikawa's right slammed shut. The metal doors slid together, the faint sound of a lock clicking echoing just around the door. Oikawa's eyes widened at the sight of an orange light walking towards him, a pair of amber eyes staring into Oikawa's chocolate-y ones. The boy gasped, dropping its bag on the dirt below his feet. He pointed to himself, then to Oikawa and back at himself again. 

"What's going on?" the coach asked worriedly, staring from Oikawa to the empty space in front of him.

"You see me!!!" the boy cheered, throwing his fists up into the air with a triumphant laugh. "It's the first time someone has ever seen me!!! Oh my god I'm going to cry."

A flash went off just behind Oikawa, likely from the camera Hanamaki just turned on. Iwaizumi came running out from the gym after turning the lights back on, taking the printed picture into his hands. It featured a boy, roughly five foot six, with tangerine hair and amber eyes. His hands were in the air and tears riddling his pale cheeks, an old Karasuno jersey tied around his waist and a white t-shirt under it. This accompanied by black shorts and black shoes. Oikawa glanced at the photo in Iwaizumi's hands back at the ghost crying his eyes out next to the entrance.

"I'm so glad you can see me! I've been trying to get people's attention by turning off the lights every now and then... But I just end up causing them to panic," the ghost explained, wiping away a stray tear from the corner of his eye. "So I just practice by myself in the corner.... You know, passing and hitting it against the wall a couple times. But that makes it worse because they freak out over the strange noises! And practice goes on for a little longer than mine used to be, and I instinctively lock up and-"

"Okay okay, stop talking for a moment here," Oikawa had to take in all the information he was getting. The face of this ghost was so familiar to him because he _knew_ the boy. Hinata Shouyou, third year at Karasuno and member of the volleyball club. He's the student who brought the team to nationals for the first time in years. He's the student who Oikawa unintentionally fell for... Fell _hard_ for, to add to it. "Hinata Shouyou, right?" _Who am I kidding, of course you're him_.

"Yo, Shittykawa, isn't this the kid you liked-" Iwaizumi's mouth was abruptly covered by Hanamaki, who was holding himself back from bursting into laughter.

"Did... Did he die because of your love for him was just.. So _gross_?" Hanamaki teased quietly enough for Iwaizumi to hear it, the more mature man letting a snort escape. "I wouldn't expect anything different."

"Mean!" Oikawa shouted. "Hinata, hi, uh... Can you explain to me why you're dead?"

"Oh oh! Of course!" Hinata hopped over to Oikawa with a bright, toothy smile, his orange curls bobbling around his face. "I was murdered!"

Oikawa choked on his own spit, turning around to cough out his lungs. How could Hinata just.. Say that so casually? Yeah, it's been some time since the boy had been dead, and this gave him a lot of time to think it over, but? He's so okay with it? "Can you give me some time alone with Hinata?"

"Sure sure, whatever. Don't go do something stupid though, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi nodded along, Hanamaki whispering more and more indirect insults into Iwaizumi's ear. The coach followed behind the other men with absolute confusion. Who talks to the air???

Oikawa cleared his throat and sat down next to Hinata's small memorial, Hinata, too, taking a seat. Oikawa stared at Hinata for a moment before the ghost "oh!"-ed, apologizing for not speaking up sooner.

"Well," Hinata said, holding his translucent hands up to the setting sun. "It was around the end of my third year when it happened... I'm still not sure why they killed me, but I think it was because of something my father did when he was still here. He wasn't exactly the brightest, or so mom would say. Maybe that's where I got this energy and stupidity from, ahaha! But, yeah... I think my dad meddled in something shady and because he died, the people he was working with got angry and killed me, since it's kind of hard to kill someone who's already dead."

"So... This is your father's fault?" Oikawa sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What a shit father, huh?"

"Oh no! He was a great dad while he was still here. He just didn't make the best decisions at times," Hinata chuckled. "I don't wanna talk about myself, it's so boring... I don't wanna leave because this is my life now. If you're here to send me on my merry way, don't please.. I promise I won't do anything strange anymore, I'll just float around and secretly help the club members! Like Kageyama! He is such a butt and I do try my best for him and Tsukishima to get along... Hasn't worked yet, but don't worry! It will eventually!"

"I wasn't worrying about it though," Oikawa smiled. "Knowing you, you'd probably get them to at least tolerate each other."

"I can't believe you know me!" Hinata smiled, soon freezing and his smile dropping quickly. His eyes were wide open in shock, mouth agape and trying his best to spit out words. "I didn't.. I didn't even notice you! Grand King! You've changed so much since high school! You no longer carry that petty expression!!"

"What did you say...?"

"Nothing nothing nothing!!!" Hinata laughed, pale cheeks tinted red. "Who knew you would become a paranormal investigator... Albeit, you did have a love for aliens and space.. You still trying to prove aliens exist?"

"Of course!!!" Oikawa scoffed, as if he were offended. Oikawa would never give up aliens! "They do exist, I'm telling you. There's no way we're the only living beings out there. I mean, come on. You're a ghost, that has to say something about aliens! If ghosts are real, aliens are real."

"Duh!" Hinata laughed harder, holding onto his stomach tightly. Oikawa's face heated up. How long has it been since he's heard Hinata's laugh? Even if it was from the other side of a net. "People are stupid to believe aliens aren't real. Come on, you can't be _that_ self-centered. We're not alone in this universe."

Oikawa and Hinata talked for what seemed like hours, chattering away until the sun had set and the club members were getting ready to leave. There was no way Oikawa was going to leave, come on, be real. His childhood crush, even if he didn't realize it at the time, was sitting and talking with him. Even if he was dead, this was still better than nothing to Oikawa. He had to say something to Hinata before he was inevitably dragged away by Iwaizumi or he'd regret it. Invite Hinata to live at Oikawa's place or something! Anything would be better than leaving without an answer.

"Hey, Chibi-chan," Oikawa's voice was soft, mostly to hide the shaking and nervousness welling in his throat. "Would... Would you oppose living with me instead of the school..? I mean, you don't have to! I'm just saying, for the sake of the members and the school, it would probably be better for you to go somewhere else... Not like, leave Earth, of course! I don't- er, I mean _you_ don't want that, right?"

"You're asking me to stay with you, Grand King?" Hinata's head tilted sideways, a smile growing moments later. His eyes were gentle and cheeks rosy pink, arms around himself to hold himself back, probably. "Sure! I don't want to be rude though... And... I really love the gym, but if it's really causing a problem, I'll go...."

"You'd actually want to stay with me?" Oikawa's world almost exploded with hearts and rainbows and bright, burning colors. "Really? Seriously?"

"I mean.. Sure! I like you, so I would love to stay with you!" 

"Wait what." _Hinata likes me? Hol' up._

"Yeah, I do. I liked you all the way through high school, dummie. When we played against each other for the first time, that practice match, I felt something _spark_ and my heart just went "Bwah-bam"! It was like if someone lit a firework in my heart and it popped and sizzled!" Hinata gestured the explosion with his arms, flinging them from the center of his torso to his sides. 

"Same, uh.. Same here!" Oikawa's voice cracked. How embarrassing. "I kinda wish you were, you know, alive right now.."

"Me too..... But there's nothing to worry about now! I get to stay with you and see what your life is like now! Working with the paranormal sounds so cool! I could help with cases too!" Hinata rambled on about how useful he'd be, not realizing Iwaizumi was outside tapping his foot impatiently. Oikawa glanced over at his friend and nodded his head Iwaizumi dragging the camera back into the gym to pack it up. 

Oikawa held his hand out to Hinata, knowing the boy's hand would just phase through, but it was sort of an.. Adorable gesture? Maybe? Hinata placed his hand in Oikawa's, the living man feeling a strange surge of warmth course through his veins. Maybe he could really hold onto Hinata..

"We're leaving now, since everything has been solved," Oikawa tipped his invisible bowler hat, fixing the invisible monicle situated in front of his right eye with a grin. "Let's go, Hinata."

"I hope you don't have a cat or dog, they hate ghosts."

"I have a lizard named Pecan if that counts."

"Maybe? We'll just have to find out I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wack ending. You can see just how much I kinda gave up. I'm flooded with homework this evening, so this was a little rushed. Sorry!
> 
> In this, the first years are around the same age when Hinata died. So they wouldn't be in the same year, since Oikawa and Hinata would be around the same age, but for the sake of this, they're the same age. Hinata still has the body of an 18 year old, but he's actually around twenty or twenty-one (Oikawa is twenty-three). Oikawa can see ghosts, if this helps as well. Just for clarification!
> 
> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


End file.
